The Journey
by boomer101
Summary: Follow the adventure of a small ragged group in the capital wasteland as they go on a journey to find true riches and power in the west. Sorry this summary sucks. Rated M to be safe. Has some romance. OCxLucy W. OCxOC Please Review. I don't care what you put contructive critisism is good for me. Just Don't shoot it down.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Introducing Yankee

It was around 10:30pm late Monday night and fairly quite in Megaton the only sounds that could be heard was from the Brahmin and the sound of Jenny Stahl cleaning, but up at Moriarty's Saloon there was soon the sound of someone yelling causing everyone to look up at the place to see a young man get thrown out. It was obvious that he was drunk as he tried to stand up straight. He wore leather armor and had on a baseball cap showing a little of his dirty blonde hair.

"You can't throw me out you...you basterds!" he was able to say as he started to walk back in but was stopped as the door slammed open and a man wearing Outcast power armor-with a star wielded onto it-walked up to him. The man had his Chinese Assault Rifle on his back along with his knife across his chest and his two 10mm pistols in their hip holsters as the drunk only had a steel pipe that he found.

"You need to leave before I have to hurt you." he said with his electronic voice. "What the hell did I do anyways! I was just talking to the bitch!" the drunk yelled out only to get punched in his face breaking his nose. "Her name isn't 'bitch' it's Lucy and you where trying to grope her even tho she constantly told you to go away." the man answered taking a step forwards causing the drunk to scoot away. "Fuck you! I'm not scared!" he yelled standing back up.

"Get out of this town now or I'll make sure you're ant food in about three minutes." said the power armored man pulling out his rifle. "Y...You wouldn't dare kill me in cold blood would you!" yelled the scared man as he backed up more. "Cold blood? You have a weapon so it's fair." the other answered switching the rifle off of safety. "Ok... Ok I'll leave!" said the drunk as he dropped the pipe and took off towards the main gate.

"So much for a badass." he said putting his rifle back in it's holder. Lucy West then came out and put a hand on the man's armored shoulder. "Thanks Yankee, no rent for this month." she said as Yankee took off his helmet showing his short brown hair and goatee along with his brownish/yellow eyes. "I've been waiting to here those words for over a year now." he said taking off his bandana and wiping the sweat off. "I thought the words were 'Yes I'll marry you Yankee' or am I wrong?" asked Lucy making Yankee turn red. "Hey a man can dream can't he?" he said putting his helmet back on causing Lucy to smile at the younger man.

"Well I'll see you back at the house my shift is done." he said walking to Lucy's house but not before giving her a nice slap on the butt making her give a little yelp. "Yankee!" she blushed while yelling at him only to get a thumbs up and some laughter. "Man I'll never understand him." she said putting her hands on her hips and smiling.

Yankee was a strange man compared to a lot of the normal folk. He doesn't remember his name or were he is from so he goes by a nickname he was given when he stayed at Bigtown at which he says he just randomly appeared there. Then on his 20th birthday he decided to pack up and leave Bigtown to move south. As he was on his way he noticed a merchant Brahmin walking down the road, but with no merchant or guard.

Seeing a chance he ran up to the beast and started taking everything he would need. As he was looting some equipment fell off the back, curios about what it was he went to find out it was the Power Armor that the Outcast whore. Knowing it was his lucky day he put on the armor on over his leather armor and tried to walk away only to fall flat on his face. It took him awhile to get used to the armor and he then continued his journey south where he came across Megaton, where he's been living for a year in a room being rented by Lucy West (who he soon fell over heels for.)

He works at the saloon as a bouncer and does mercenary work when he is not at the saloon. Simple stuff like taking out a camp of bandits or a nest of Giant Radscorpions, you know simple stuff. And when none of that is going on he volunteers to help Lucas Simms by being one of his Deputies. Even tho his life is pretty damn good compared to others he wants to go west and explore with Lucy if possible or just by himself.

As Yankee walked back he noticed a group of people (about four armed men with 10mm submachine gun and one hunting rifle) walk up the ramp and into the saloon. 'The saloon is closed what are they doing?' he pulled out his rifle and made his way back to the saloon. As he made his way back he saw Lucy walking towards him. "Hey Yankee I thought you were heading home?" she asked but then noticed the rifle. "What's going on?" she asked but was shushed by Yankee as he continued to the saloon. "I'm coming with you." she said pulling out her 32 caliber revolver and walked with him.

Right as they neared the Saloon the door was slammed open and the men came running out. "Freeze!" shouted Yankee as he aimed at the men. When the men noticed him and Lucy the ones with 10mms opened fire causing Lucy to dive next to the saloon as Yankee fired killing the closest to Lucy as she fired at the fleeing thieves. "Lucas we have bandits!" yelled Yankee as Billy Creel ran out of his house to join the fight.

Yankee slowly advanced as the 10mm rounds pinged and bounced off his armor. "Shit he has Power Armor!" yelled one as he started to run but was shot in the throat by Billy. The remaining two made a sprint for the gates but the last 10mm wielder was shot by Stockholm who noticed the sound of gun fire. "Die bitch!" yelled the last one as he fired his hunting rifle hitting Yankee in the head knocking him out. "Yankee!" yelled a worried Lucy just as one of the thief's rounds hit the boiler tank in her house causing it to explode. "That's what you get for fighting me!" he yelled out but was silenced as Lucas Simms shot him from behind.

Screams could be heard as one settler wad holding his little girl in his arms and others rush around helping those who got caught in the blast. Lucy sat there shaking Yankee while waiting for help. "Yankee wake up, wake up!" she pleaded as Doc Church ran to her side to help. "Urgh... my head is killing me." murmured Yankee as Church took off his helmet causing Lucy and everyone else watching to smile. "Hm... he looks alright just a mild concussion." he claimed as he took out a med-x and injected it in him.

"Alright he should be as good as new." he said heading off to help the others that needed it. "Ow... What happened?" asked Yankee putting his helmet on. "Well you got knocked out when a .308 round hit your helmet and then my house blew up." she said helping him up. "Hm... well I heard the common house still has some rooms empty." he said as the two and walked off with Lucy supporting Yankee.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A new partner and the Raider Girl.

Tuesday 10:30 am

Yankee opened his eyes to realize instead of being in his bed he was on a couch in common house. "Why am I here?" he asked himself as he got up to put on his Power Armor. Then he remembered what happened last night, the thieves, him being knocked out, and then Lucy's house. "O damn I remember now." he said to himself as he walked out of the Common House to look at what was left of her house. All there was to see was a small pile of rubble and Lucy standing in front.

"Hey Lucy!" he called out walking to her. "Hey Yankee..." she said a little half heartedly causing Yankee to frown under his helmet. "Hey let's go to the saloon and get a drink." he offered leading her away from the pile of rubble. "I just can't believe it's gone, everything that I had, all my money... gone." she said with her head down as they neared the saloon.

"Hey I don't wanna hear anymore talk about it just drink some and I'll find some work and bring you some caps." he said as they entered the Saloon. "Hey Yankee, Lucy what can I get you?" asked Gob as he cleaned some glasses. "Give me some vodka." answered Yankee. "Give me a bottle of scotch." said Lucy getting a nod from Gob as he handed them their drinks. "So Nova any jobs open yet?" asked Yankee turning to the redhead while taking a big drink.

"You bet, Vault 101 wants a Raider camp taken out because they keep trying to blow the door open." she said taking another puff from her cigarette. "How much!" he almost yelled slamming down his Vodka "I think they said 1,500 caps I think." she answered making Yankee jump up. "I'll take it! So where is the camp?" "They said it was down the road from them halfway between megaton and springdale." "Ok I'm off then!" said a happy Yankee as he put on his helmet and exited the saloon but was soon followed by Lucy.

"I'm coming with you!" she exclaimed trying to keep up. "You are definitely not coming with me it's too dangerous and your not properly equipped any ways." half lied yankee trying to pick up his pace. "Then get me some! I'm not going to have someone do all the work and then I get the money I wanna earn it dammit!" she yelled at him causing him to sigh. "Fine let's go to Craterside Supply." he said as Lucy followed.

They entered to find Moria sweeping the floor as her guard watched the door. "Moria you got customers." said the guard causing her to look up. "Well, Well Yankee haven't seen you in a while and Oh look it's Lucy, sorry about what happened." said Moria walking to her spot behind the counter."It's fine." said Lucy walking up with Yankee. "So what can I get you?" Asked Moira as Yankee pulled out his caps along with Lucy. "I thought you lost it all?" "My safe was still intact." "Ok... Moira show us what you got." the woman smiled and got out all of her supplies for the two can look at.

Moira had a good selection, there was combat armor, a sniper rifle with a lot of .308 rounds, assault rifles, 5.56 rounds, stimpacks, and... "Enclave Power Armor?" Yankee said to know one as he looked at the suit causing Moira to smile. "Yep Enclave Power Armor, the Lone Wanderer brought it by this morning." she said as Yankee picked up the helmet and suit. "How much plus the sniper rifle, the .308 rounds adding 5 stimpacks, 4  
med-x's and 2 psychos. Yankee asked. Moira did the math in her head before telling the two. "That will be 150 for the ammo, 50 for the rifle, about 400 for the suit and 100 for the medical supplies so that's 700 caps." she said as the two started to count their caps. "We only have 500 caps." said Lucy with a frown on her face. "Well you guys didn't let me didn't let me finish it's 700 for a regular customer but Yankee gets discounts and I was going to take some off because of what happened to your house." "So how much?" "300 caps." said Moira smiling. "Thanks Moira your the best." said Yankee as they walked out. "Be careful!" yelled Moira. "Wait I need some yellow paint and a spray gun." "Just take it."

11:25 am

Yankee stood outside the women's bathroom. "Hurry up Lucy." he said while checking the Sniper Rifle. "This suit is hard to move in!" she yelled from inside. "It's easier than mine was." countered Yankee as he heard a groan from inside. "Ok I at least got the walking down." she claimed walking out without her helmet on. The armor had the same paint design as Yankee's except yellow and not on the helmet. "Ok you got that down now. It's time for some shooting practice." said Yankee handing the Sniper Rifle to her.

"No need for that, my dad taught me when he was still alive." she said putting her helmet on and taking the Rifle. "O really? Show me then." Yankee said crossing his arms. Lucy smirked under her helmet and took aim at a glass cup that was thrown up onto the Brass Lantern's roof. Yankee watched as he wondered what she was aiming at when. 'BAM!' the glass cup shattered causing Lucy to smile as Yankee stared in Aw. "Ok your in." he said as the two walked towards the gate. "Time to kill some Raiders." Said Lucy as they walked out of Megaton."I'll get more than you." claimed Yankee causing Lucy to punch him in the shoulder. "I'll earn my caps just you see."

12:10 pm

Couple miles away from Megaton near Vault 101. "Are we close by?" asked Lucy as they walk to the top of a hill. "Yep, get ready." answered Yankee pulling out his Chinese Assault Rifle and going prone with Lucy following suit. "Look there." he said pointing towards the camp. It was a well built mini-fortress with six foot walls and makeshift guard towers with two raiders in each. "How many do you see?" asked Yankee as Lucy looked thru her scope. "I count 20 maybe 25 counting who all may be in that small shack." "Ok watch my back and I'll give them a gift." said Yankee pulling out some C4 from his bag. "Ok just be careful." warned Lucy as she watched him sneak his way to the camp.

'I hate sneaking in this stuff.' thought Yankee as he placed a package on one of the walls and a few more on the a tower and another wall while trying to avoid raider patrols. 'Ok last one right here.' he placed it on what looks like some old gasoline barrels and smiled. 'Now I leave.' he started to turn but bumped into a raider. "Hey watch where your going!" he yelled sledgehammer in hand as he turned around. "Shit! We have company!" he yelled out while swinging his sledgehammer at Yankee who rolled out of the way.

"Well shit!" he pulled out his dual 10mm's and fired at the raider killing him. "Your dead friend, DEAD!" yelled another from behind as he lifted his fire axe to strike when. BAM! The raider's head was blown to pieces as the body dropped to the ground. "Thanks Lucy." he said thru the helmet's com-system. "That's what a partner is for, now blow the C4 and let's go." Yankee took out the detonator and sprinted back to the hill as the whole camp came alive and every raider was shooting at him and Lucy. "Bye bye suckers." Yankee pushed the button as the C4 exploded causing debris and body parts to fly everywhere.

"Alright we did it!" yelled a happy Lucy as she ran up the Yankee. "We're not done yet we where told to take out the raiders not just their camp." said Yankee ruining the mood for Lucy. "Fine lets go." she said pulling out her .32 as they made their way back. The camp was in ruins with all the equipment and hopefully all the raiders decimated. "Somebody help me." said a voice in a low whisper causing Yankee to raise his 10mms. A young female raider sat against a pile of rubble holding her stomach as she was hit by shrapnel during the explosion, her long red hair covering her eyes as a filtration Helmet sat next to her.

"I'll handle this." said Yankee walking up to the girl with his pistols ready. "Help...me please...the pain." pleaded the girl as she took out a Med-X and slowly injected it into her side to dull the pain, which didn't work. "Sorry I don't show mercy to Raiders." said Yankee putting one of his 10mms to her head. She looked up at him revealing her Sky Blue eyes as tears started to form. "Pl...Please." whispered the girl as she passed out. The gun started shaking in his hand deciding whether to shoot or not but then put it down sighing "Lucy!" she ran over to him with a worried look on her face as she held her helmet under her arm. "You need to take her back with you to Megaton." "What about you?" "I'll stay here and continue to look around."

Lucy nodded and left with the girl leaving Yankee in the camp. As she walked away she could hear the sound of Yankee's 10mms as he executed any surviving Raiders. "Uhh..." the girl muttered as she woke back up. "O your awake." Said Lucy as the girl looked up at her and screamed. "Enclave!" the girl tried to push away from Lucy but the pain returned as she fell out onto the ground screaming bloody murder as Lucy looked for a stimpack. "Hold still!" commanded Lucy stabbing it into the girls side. When the girl calmed down Lucy pulled out some medical wrapping and started to wrap the girls midd section. "Wh...Why are you helping me? The Enclave don't care about others." said the girl with a confused look on her face. "I'm not Enclave this is just some Armor I bought." the girl was then picked up by Lucy again as they made their way back. "Where are you taking me?" "To Megaton." "What! I'm a Raider they won't help me." "They will if they see me or Yankee with you. Now shut up and rest." "Yankee?" "I said shut it."

1:35 pm

After cleaning up around the camp Yankee made his way to Vault 101 as Amata waited for him. "Congrats on a job well done merc, here is your payment." she said holding out a the caps that was promised. "Any time Amata." he said taking the caps. "Wait how do you know me?" "The Lone Wanderer stopped by a saloon I work at and was talking about you." he answered making her blush as he walked away. "What did she say about me?" she asked as Yankee turned around while smiling under his helmet. "Use your imagination, I heard you two go way back so you should be able to figure it out." he said walking out as the Vault door shut closed. "Time to head back." he said tossing the caps up and down listing to the sound they make. "Not bad for her first job."

1:50 pm

Doc Church sat in his 'office' as he checked a list of his inventory. "Doc we have a serious case for you!" yelled Lucas from outside as Lucy and Him barged in. "What do we have here?" he asked as Lucy laid the girl on the operating table with him following. "She's a Raider!" he almost yelled while looking at Lucy. "Who care's fix her up your a doctor." he just sighed and removed the wrappings showing her bloodied midd section. "Damn look at all the shrapnel. What happened?" "Um C4 and steel." answered Lucy as Doc began to pull the pieces out with tweezers. "O my fucking god!" yelled the girl as she was about to shoot up but was held down by Lucy and Lucas. "Hurry Doc." said Lucas as she tried to kick him away. "I can't rush this, it takes time and patients." he said pulling out another bloody piece of steel. "This will be a long afternoon." murmured Lucy as the girl kept flailing to get away.

2:35 pm

Yankee walked thru the gates with a bag of loot he had collected on his back. "Finally I'm back. Time to cash in." as he made his way to Moria's shop he heard screaming from inside the clinic. "Get Out Now!" Doc and Lucas came rushing out as a book was thrown at them. "That little lady seems to be doing fine now." "No kidding, I'm going to get a drink." they both walked off as Yankee walked up to the door. "I can't believe that doctor wanted to stay. The nerve!" he slowly opened the door and peeked around the corner.

The Raider girl was sitting on the bed without her top half covered as Lucy was wrapping the wounds up. "He wanted to make sure you were ok." said Lucy raising the girl's arms up so she can finish. "No him and the Sheriff are Pervs!" Yankee walked around the corner while putting his hands up. "Is everything alright?" he asked causing the girl to cover up. "Your a Perv to!" she yelled while attempting to cover to cover up her breasts which weren't fully developed yet. "Yankee get out!" yelled Lucy while pushing him to the door."What did I do wrong? I was wandering If everything was alright." "OUT!" he was shoved out and the door slammed behind him. "Pf.. Women." he grabbed his bag and walked to Craterside Supply.

"I can't believe him!" yelled Lucy as the girl got dressed."Men a Perverts." "Hey sorry to ask but what's your name?" asked Lucy causing the girl to smile."Names Dice cause I keep a pair of lucky dice with me." she answered pulling out a necklace with two red dice on it. "Not so lucky if your like this." "I'm not dead am I?" "Haha... Guess thats true. My name is Lucy and that was Yankee that I mentioned earlier." "You have a perverted friend." "No he was just worried about you." Dice smiled and blushed a little as they walked out to the Saloon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Falcon Kennedy

"Damn. It's freaking musty in here. Time for a walk." a low grumbly voice says. "where's the light switch" he pats the wall beside his bed. "finally" he flips the switch and a few dim lights start revealing the rooms. Concrete walls. Metal shelves lining the walls, stack to the top of each shelf with different objects and trinkets. "grocery day huh" he says as he looks at his calendar. "Bout time." he says as he stands up and walks over to a set of lockers. He opens the top left locker and grabs an old shirt and a pair of rugged shorts.

"Civilian day too. Gotta love the craptastic apparel." he smirks and he shuts the locker door and changes clothes. "I wonder how she's doing. It's been afew days.." he stares off as he begins to lace up his boots. He stands back up and walks over to a large safe. "never leave the house without packing something." he reaches in and grabs a 9mm pistol and puts it in the holster placed in the small of his back.  
He leaves his bedroom and enters the living room. He glances over at the couch and notices that it is empty. "I guess they left. Ok then" he continues to the door.

He grabs a large straw sun-hat and places it on his head. "on into the real world." he says as he opens the metal door leading into the surface.  
He climbs the steps and merges into the beating sun. He notices that there are a couple sets of footprints in the sand. He doesn't give it a second thought and confines walking to the town. He reaches the front door of megaton, the nearest town to his home. As he approaches the doors he sees two people arguing. It looks like a male and a female. He chuckles to himself "Lucy and that 'Yankee' kid at it again. Got Damn they act like their married" he continues walking into town.

He walks past several people he has noticed from around town. No one knows his name, he's a mystery to all In town, and he rarely is confronted for any reason.  
He's a 6'4 male will brown flowing hair under that straw hat. He's a menacing figure to most who see him. He's quiet but strong chinned. He continues down the stairs that lead to the base of megaton. He notices that there is not much business going on, but quickly pushes the thought aside.

After traveling up several sets of stair and various walkways he finally makes it to moriarties. He walks in the front door and sits down at the bar, holding his head low to avoid his face being seen. "here." he says, sliding a piece of paper across the bar to the disfigured human thing that stood opposite of him."You know what to do." the figure walks off. He continues to sit st the bar in silence. 'Usually this place is jumping with business, but not today.. Hmm.' he thinks to himself.

About 15 minutes pass before the other man comes back. "here you go mr. Kennedy, take care." he sets two sacks of goods on the bar and walks into the other room. 'Mr. Kennedy? How does he know my name..' he contemplates as he puts the food into he backpack.  
After he gets all his items into his bag he walks up into the upstairs part of the building. "Moriarty! Come here" he demands. A grey headed man comes out of a room and walks up to Mr. Kennedy "what can I do for you Falcon?" he asks. "how does your servant know my name." he says in a firm voice. "well uh.. I don't know He uh.." Moriarty stammers. Falcon slams his hand into the wall "answer me quick or you won't be answering anyone anymore." he says harshly. "ok ok.. He read my item log. He's a crock!" Moriarty says. "your a damn fool." falcon says as he draws his pistol.

"Sorry for this old friend." he says as he places the barrel against moriarties head. "Bye." he squeezes the trigger, but nothing happens. "wha-" Moriarty is speechless "don't let my name leak again or it will be loaded next time" falcon says as he walks toward the door. "you know where all the people are right?" Moriarty asks, catching falcon's attention. "no, where are they?" "Yankee and Lucy. Got big plans for this town. Go check it out." Moriarty says. Falcon tips his hat and leaves the building. "now to find out what's going on, but first to drop off this bag and load up."

He makes his way back to his home un-noticed. He goes down into his house and puts his food into the fidge. He walks over to the safe and loads up how Rifle and his pistol also. He loads extra ammo into his backpack and changes into his combat armor  
It's power armor specialized for him and added white paint on the shoulders and helmet. "let's go." he leaves his house, and goes to find Yankee and Lucy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Assassin

Falcon enters Megaton and starts looking for Yankee and Lucy. He quickly notices them by the bomb talking with a few other people. As he walked towards them a young red headed girl walks up to him as he was about to reach them. "Who are you!" the girl yells to him as she walks up. "Why do you ask?" he blankly replies. "Yankee is expecting you. Your part of the B.O.S aren't you?" the girl asks. "Oh uh…. Sure." Falcon answers. "Follow me!" the girl announces. "I'm Dice, nice to meet you Mr..?" "Mr. Ken. Let's leave it at that." Falcon replies. _'This girl has got to be out of her damn mind. What the_ _hell is she-?'_ she blurts out "I'm a raider but not any more. Well... I was until Yankee spared my life. He's a good guy." Dice says as she plays with her necklace. "Here you go Mr.!" she says with such enthusiasm it nearly sickens Falcon. After nodding and giving somewhat real smile to Dice, falcon headed over to Yankee.

"Yankee what's going on?" Falcon asks. "Who are you?" Yankee replies. "Me? Um..." Falcon thinks if he should give his real name or what. Just as Falcon was going to speak again Lucy interrupts "Mr. Kennedy. Nice to see you." she says, walking up beside Yankee. Falcon is again amazed by how well known he is. "Who told you?" Falcon asks. "Moriarty." she replies. Falcon nods and pulls out a bullet. "So I heard that y'all have something big planned. Care to let me in? I'm looking for some work." Falcon says, pulling out a knife. "Yeah. We have word of a child slave camp near Springdale; we are going to free them. Search, destroy and rescue mission. You in?" Yankee asks Falcon.

"Sure, You seem trustworthy." he puts the bullet back into the pistol clip he got from. "What was that..?" Lucy asks. "Nothing, let's say we meet in 2 hours to head out. Sound ok?" Falcon replies. "Sounds good. Meet back here. See you then." Yankee says. Falcon turns and starts walking up to the saloon. _'Fucking Moriarty he's gunna get it now.'_ he thinks to himself. 'time To pay him a visit.' Falcon heads up to the Saloon.

He kicks in the door and storm into Moriarty's office. "Why the fuck do you not listen!" he slams his hands on the desk. "What? Why do you think that?" Moriarty is shaking. "You let my name leak. **Again!**" Falcon draws his gun. "What? I uh..." Moriarty stutters as the door slams back open. "What the hell is going on!" Yankee burst in. "What are you doing here? Get the hell back to the bomb. You have no business here!" Falcon yells at Yankee. "He's my boss! Don't you ruin my job!" Yankee yells back.

Moriarty is sitting at his desk and is still shaking like crazy. "I'm supposed to be a ghost! I have big investment here; if he screws me over I'm out 10,000 caps!" Falcon points the gun at Moriarty. "Whoa! He doesn't need to die over this." Yankee pleads. "Ok then you." Falcon points the gun at Yankee. The door opens again. "What's going on?" the ghoul named Gob asks, standing behind Yankee. "What the fucking hell is that!" Falcon shoots Gob in the head several times before he hits the ground. "Dammit!" Yankee and Moriarty yell in unison.

"Why did you do that!" Yankee yells. "He startled me! I thought u were gunna get killed!" Falcon defends himself. "Gob! What the fuck!" yelled Moriarty as Falcon takes the bullet he carved Moriarty's name into and places it in his 9mm while Yankee was looking over Gob. Falcon sets the gun against Moriarty's head and placed his hand over his mouth so he can't ask for Help. "Go to hell." Falcon pulls the trigger and splatters Moriarty's brain everywhere.

Yankee turns around and screams "Why did you just do that!" "He needed it. Now, you still want my services?" Yankee hesitates to think "sure. But no turning on us all." Falcon nods lightly. "Let's go back." they leave Moriarty's office and starts to head back to the middle of town. There is a woman sitting in the corner, she has long brown hair that goes to her shoulder and wearing merc clothes, she watched them with her green (left) and gold (right) eyes as Yankee and Falcon walk by her. Falcon looks over and catches eyes with her. The gold eye seems to pierce but intrigue him.

After Falcon and Yankee leave the girl stands up and walks into Moriarty's office. "Damn what a bloody mess..." she says and she scans the room. She looks downs and notices slight movement. "Gob?" she says really concerned. "Help me..." he says and reaches for her leg. She looks down at him in disbelief. "Diana... Please..." he looks up at her then his eyes roll to the back of his head and he stops breathing. She bends down and closes his eye lids. "Requiem in pacem" (Rest in Peace) Diana says. "Very unfortunate what has happened here today." a man's voice says. "Yeah? And what's it to you?" Diana replies. "I own the saloon. Moriarty was only my pawn." the man continues. "What's this matter to me?" Diana says to him. "Revenge my dear. Such a sweet sweet word." he says and steps out into the light. He is wearing evil looking power armor and it had red eyes. "I am Eagle Johnson. I'm the grandson of the infamous . I have been running my covert operations out of this saloon since it was built. My father and the old man Moriarty built this place. My father and him hated this town but needed it to survive out in this shit hole. They spent years running a 'hit service' out of here. All that business? Yeah, its just people getting drunk then idiotically getting a hit on someone they love. Sick business isn't it." Eagle stops talking and walks over to Diana. "So, what do you want with me?" she asks. "I want you, to assassinate Falcon Kennedy." Eagle says. As he announces his plan Diana's eyes widen in shock of the question. "You want me to kill Kennedy. But..." she takes a moment to think. "What about his rep? I know mine is good but him... He took out Jack the Ripper of Evergreen mills along with Dukov and 5 separate raider camps! Alone!" she explains. "Yes he has but you; you have something just as valuable. You have a reason to drive you. Plus you have a very impressive resume, having killed more than your fair share of high up officials in the Enclave along with hundreds of raiders and scavengers. You have more of a shot at taking out this menace then anyone else. He's nearly a phantom, but I will equip you with the necessary equipment." Eagle finishes. "What's my reward?" Diana asks. "5,000 caps and you can keep the armor." Eagle replies. "Alright... I'll do it." Diana answers. "Fantastic. Meet me here in 3 hours, I will brief you and you can try the armor." Diana nods to Eagles plan. "I'll be here." She reassures. They shake hands then Diana leaves the saloon. She walks in the shadows of the walls, getting out of the town in mere minutes_. 'So it comes down to assassins. I have to be tactful in this. I cannot let Gob down. __**I WILL NOT**__ let Gob down.'_


End file.
